tennis_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Slam
Current Champions Completed Grand Slams '''Per Player''' *Note: Bedene completed the calendar Grand Slam representing Great Britain but has since switched his allegiance back to his native Slovenia. Career Grand Slam '''Men's singles''' '''Women's singles''' Most consecutive Grand Slam tournament titles Men's singles *8: [[James Harrison]] (from the 2013 US Open to the 2015 Wimbledon Championships). Women's singles *6: Maureen Connolly Brinker (from the 1952 Wimbledon to the 1953 US Open). *6: Margaret Court (from the 1969 US Open to the 1971 Australian Open). *6: Martina Navratilova (from the 1983 Wimbledon to the 1984 US Open). :'''Note''': From 1977 to 1985, the Australian Open was held in December as the last Major of the calendar year. Men's doubles Team: *7: Ken McGregor and Frank Sedgman (from the 1951 Australian Open to the 1952 Wimbledon) Player: *8: Frank Sedgman (from the 1950 US Open to the 1952 Wimbledon) Women's doubles Team and Player: *8: Martina Navratilova and Pam Shriver (from the 1983 Wimbledon to the 1985 French Open) Mixed doubles Team: *6: Margaret Court and Ken Fletcher (from the 1963 Australian Open to the 1964 French Open) *6: James Harrison and Laura Robson (from the 2013 Australian Open to the 2014 French Open) Player: *9: James Harrison (from the 2013 Australian Open to the 2015 Australian Open) Men's wheelchair singles *13: Shingo Kunieda (from the 2007 Australian Open to the 2011 French Open) Women's wheelchair singles *13: Esther Vergeer (from the 2005 French Open to the 2009 US Open) Men's wheelchair doubles Player: *5: Stéphane Houdet (from the 2009 French Open to the 2010 French Open) Women's wheelchair doubles Team: *7: Esther Vergeer and Sharon Walraven (from the 2010 Wimbledon to 2012 Australian Open) Player: *14: Esther Vergeer (from the 2005 French Open to the 2009 US Open) Most consecutive Grand Slam singles finals '''Men''' '''Women''' Golden Slam Tennis was an Olympic sport from the inaugural 1896 Summer Olympics through the 1924 Games, then was dropped for the next 64 years (except as a demonstration sport in 1968 and 1984) before returning in 1988. As there were only three Major championships designated by the International Lawn Tennis Federation before 1925, none of the tennis players who participated in the Olympics between 1896 and 1924 had a chance to complete a Golden Grand Slam. However although it didn't occur, there was a possibility to complete a Career Golden Grand Slam by winning the 1920 Olympics or 1924 Olympics plus each of the four grand slams, all of which were present from 1925 onwards. The term Golden Slam (initially "Golden Grand Slam") was coined in 1988. '''Career Golden Slam''' Super Slam '''Career Super Slam''' Three Major titles in a year '''Men's singles''' Four Major tournament finals in a year ;Men's singles Boxed Set Another Grand Slam-related accomplishment is winning a "boxed set" of Grand Slam titles – which is at least one of every possible type of Major championship available to a player: the singles, doubles, and mixed doubles at all four Grand Slam events of the year. This has never been accomplished within a year or consecutively across two calendar years. '''Career Boxed Set'''=